I'd Lie
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Started as a one-shot songfic. Now there's three..All ABOUT CHANNY! : *Awww.* MY FIRST SONNY WITH A CHANCE FANFIC, so pleeeeeeaasssseeee review? THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

I'd lie, A Sonny With a Chance fan fiction.

_

* * *

_

DISCLAIMER:

"_I own Sonny with a chance!" I said, giggling. _

"_No you don't" My brain said, raining on my parade._

"_Yes I do."I said, looking for something to hit my brain with._

"_Nuh-ah." Brain said, smiling evilly._

"_Yeah-huh!" I disagreed._

"_Nuh-ah!" _

"_Yes I do! How do you know I don't?"_

"_I talked to Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight, and they both said you don't." My brain said triumphantly._

"_YOU talked to DEMI LOVATO and STERLING KNIGHT?" I asked enviously. _

"_Yep. And you don't own Sonny With A Chance!"_

"_DAMN! Can I talk to them?"_

"_*sigh*If you have to."_

_Demi and Sterling walked in, and after a lot of squealing and hugging, they looked at each other awkwardly. _

"_You know you don't own Sonny With a Chance, right?" Demi asked warily. _

"_Pft, of course I know that, Demi! I was just trying to trick my brain." I said quickly, trying not to look like an idiot in from of them. _

"_Oh, that's good then." She said. _

"_Yeah, sometimes I argue with my brain too." Sterling said, sighing as if reminiscing on some awesome fights. _

"_Really, Sterling? Really?" Demi said, smiling her cheeky smile. _

_(Okay, to clear that up, if you didn't pay attention to Demi and Sterling [OMFG! WHY WOULDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THEM??!!!] Then that basically means that I don't own Sonny With A Chance. YET. Give me time, I'm working on it. Oh, and if you're wondering why I had to write that big story-type-disclaimer; that's just me. I'm a "Creative" person, and I thought it would be fun. Kind of like the story before the story…)_

* * *

**A/N- THIS IS MY FIRST SONNY WITH A CHANCE FAN FICTION!! Okay, so I was listening to the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift, and it reminded me of Chad and Sonny. Skip a lot of boring stories and thinking and weird looks and criticism **(Barhaha, and singing, but I didn't think that was really necessary to put in, so I put it in brackets. Oh, before I forget; anything in brackets and bold you have permission to ignore cause it's just me going on and on and on about really random things, but you can read it if you really want to, cause I DID write it for a reason. LOL),** and here we are! A Sonny With a Chance one-shot songfic! Isn't it amazing!**

**Who likes Chad and Sonny? Channy**?(Why isn't it the other way around, like Sonad?...Okay, that does sound a bit too weird. I like Channy.)

**LOL, I know it's the same thing, but I like typing them both. Was thinking of changing my pen name to have something to do with Sonny/Chad, but can't think of anything. Ideas are welcome! Oh, also reviews. Me likes reviews** ("Oh, no you didn't just type that to the people!" said my brain. I don't listen to my brain very much. If I did, we wouldn't have this fan fiction and that would SUCK. Well, I'm not really sure yet, so I need reviews.)

**Alright, so I'mma stops boring you all and get to the ACTUAL FAN FIC, but I just felt like typing. LOL. **

**OH, B.T.W, these are set from Sonny's point of view (just cause I want this story to be different from all the chad's-point-of-view stories I've read), so if it says "I said"(or something along those lines), it's supposed to mean Sonny. The words written like **_[this] _**are from the song. Words written like **this** are the story, and the bold writing near the end is a secret special surprise that you have to read the whole story to get. YAY!**

**Okay, if you survived that, then Have fun reading!**

* * *

_[I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair]_

"Yeah, love just isn't for me" Chad confided to me as we drove to _Condor Studios. _

My car had broken down, and he gave me a lift.

"Why not?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't think I'm really that ready to commit to anyone. After all, I AM Chad Dylan Cooper." He said.

_[I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favourite songs_

_And...]_

…

_[I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue,]_

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back.

"Good!" I said.

"Good!" He agreed.

"So we good?" I asked, wanting to walk away and squeal. I loved our fights.

"Oh, we are so good." He said, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving me to a fit of giggle-hysterics.

_[born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie]_

"Don't lie, Sonny. You know you LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Chad." Tawni said, giggling.

"No I don't, Tawn. Don't be so stupid. He's a three-named-jerk." I said, lying directly to her face.

She'd never know how I felt.

…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Mom, can you get that?" I called from the kitchen.

"Sure." She said, walking to the door.

"Allison, it's one of your friends from work!" She called.

I turned around to walk out, and came face to face with the one-and-only jerk-face heart-throb, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh. Cooper. What are you doing here?" I snapped, pulling my apron off.

"Came to see you." He said simply.

I could see something hidden behind his eyes, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why would there be?" He said quickly.

"You have that look in your eye. That same I look I have when…" I trailed off, realising what I was about to say; 'When I lie about loving you.'

"Well, to tell you the truth, I did come to talk to you about something.

"Come on, we can go to my room and talk." I said, trying to offer him some privacy away from the prying eyes and ears of my mother.

"Sure." He agreed, and followed me.

_[He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine]_

_..._

_[I could tell you his favourite colour's green]_

"What'd your favourite colour, Munroe?" Chad asked, randomly walking into my dressing room.

"Purple. Yours?" I said, looking at him.

"Green." He said, smiling.

_[He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie] _

…

_[He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you...]_

I watched him walk out the door suddenly, and sighed.

When I heard the front door slam, I said pitifully; "I love you."

_[He'd never tell you but he can play guitar]_

"Whatcha doing Chaaaaad?" I called, walking into his dressing room one afternoon.

He was sitting at a chair, with a guitar in his lap, strumming the chords softly. He seemed to be writing something.

"Hey, Sonny!" He said, putting the guitar down and smiling.

"Sorry to walk in on your brainstorming session. I didn't know you could play guitar!" I said, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a secret. Don't tell anyone." He said.

I put my hands over my heart.

"I promise."

"It's our little secret."

I smiled, and thought about all the other things we could keep as "our little secrets".

He picked up the guitar to put it away in it's case, and the notebook he had been writing on fell to the floor.

I picked it up, and looked at the title

"Does she know?" I read aloud.

Chad panicked when he heard it.

He took the book gently from my fingers and hid it, then ushered me to the door.

"Sorry, I'm really busy. Come back later, Sonny." He said as he shut the door.

[_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle]_

_[Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie]_

I smiled as Chad Dylan Cooper walked into my room.

He walked straight up to me, placing the notebook from before in my hands.

"Read it." He instructed, sitting down.

"**Does she know?**

**Does she know just how I feel?**

**Does she know this love is real?**

**Does she know I'd walk the world for her?**

**Does she know?**

**When I look into her deep brown eyes, **

**a familiar feeling bubbles inside. **

**Smiling down I talk and argue, **

**Wondering what she'd do if only she knew. **

**Her friends tell her to leave**

**But I want her to stay**

**In my arms **

**And never go away.**

**Does she know?**

**Does she know just how I feel?**

**Does she know this love is real?**

**Does she know I'd walk the world for her?**

**Does she know?**

**Hope she reads this, **

**Hope she sees. **

**Hope she realises **

**She's the only one for me.**

**I've changed inside, it's confusing, **

**Not knowing what emotion it is I'm using. **

**I love her more than she could know, **

**But I just don't know how to show…**

**Does she know?**

**Does she know just how I feel?**

**Does she know this love is real?**

**Does she know I'd walk the world for her?**

**Does she know?"** I read out loud.

Scrawled down the bottom of the page were four messy words:

"I LOVE YOU, SONNY."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Chad."

He walked forward and wrapped me in his warm embrace.

I sighed. THANK GOD THE TRUTH WAS OUT.

**A/N, take two: Yep, I did actually write Chad's song. It was really interesting, as it took me about a minute and a half. I know I sucks, but it gets the point across. It kind of sounds more like a poem to me. LOL. ;)**

**So I own the plotline, AND Chad's song. DAMN, what a really "fun" thing to own. I think I'd rather own something cool, like a telephone pole or a skittle factory! ;) … ; P**

**ANYWAY!...**

**Tell me what you think….**

**Review. **

**C'mon. **

**Please?**

**Do.**

**It. **

**Now. **

**Pretty.**

**Please?**

**With.**

**Sugar.**

**On.**

**Top?**

**Do it. You know you want to. It'll make me, my Brain, Sonny, Chad, Demi and Sterling (figuratively) all happy! You know you gotta!**

**Oh, by the way, I encourage all types of reviews. Whatever you have to say, nice or otherwise, will be taken into consideration when writing other stories. **

**But if you did like it, then I thank you…THANK YOU. **

**~~Awkward-digital-and-cyber-awesome people who like my story and reviewed-hug! ~~**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The sequel The Way I Loved You

Title:

**A/N- Okay, this one has a background. It's the sequel to I'd Lie (well, not officially, but you get my point. Riight?). Chad and Sonny dated for a few months, but then Chad broke up with her. (And before you get mad, he has his reasons. Which I have yet to come to, but I'll get there in the end.) She was left heartbroken, but someone else asked her out. She said yes, because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, and she finds out that she really likes him. But there's one thing missing…**

**It's another songfic, this time to The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift (yeah, I have her songs on repeat.).**

**It starts during Sonny's relationship with un-named nice guy. (Uhh, okay, I have to think of a name. Hm…Damn! Googling it.) Alrighty, his name is gonna be Drew. (Haha just heard that in a song. Teardrops On My Guitar.)**

**Alright, I'm gonna get on with the story now. Hope you like it. **

_[He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine]_

[But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you]

Flashback--

"Damnit, Chad! Pick up your damn phone!" I screamed at the phone, once again.

I glanced at the clock beside my bed. 2.21am.

MOO! My phone rang. I picked it up quickly, and answered it.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Said the angelic voice at the other end.

I smiled.

"You should be. It's 2.21 am."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

"Walk to your window."

I obeyed him and walked to window, peering out at the sheeting rain.

There he stood, soaked from head to toe, carrying a bouquet of roses.

I smiled, and walked down the stairs with that same feeling of happiness bubbling inside my chest. I was complete with him around.

I opened the door and walked out, managing to somehow sneak up on him.

"Hey." I said.

He jumped and spun on his heel, coming face to face with me.

"So you forgive me?" he asked, holding out the roses.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do."

He leant down and kissed me passionately. I smiled underneath his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

And even though it was pouring rain and we were both soaked, it was magical. _  
[Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you]_

[He respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will]

"Hey!" I heard, coming from behind me.

I turned around, to see the beautiful face of Drew, my boyfriend.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

As always, he would wait for me to walk closer before he did.

I walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand and dragging him to the prophouse, "I want you to meet my friends. Well, they're my cast mates too, but that doesn't really matter."

We walked into the prophouse, and Tawni gasped.

"Damn, Sonny!" She said.

"Everyone, this is Drew. My boyfriend." I said proudly.

I turned to Drew.

"And this is everyone; Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady." I said, pointing them each out as I said their names.

He waved, giving them all his sweet-as-sugar smile.

Tawni just about fell off of her chair.

"Alright, we're going now." I said, leading him out.

"Why'd we leave so soon?" He asked when we were out of earshot.

"It was either that, or try to pry Tawni off of you. She was seriously about to jump on you or something." I said, laughing.

[_He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing]_

"Is Drew coming over today?" My mother asked the second I got home.

"Why?"

"Cause I like him. He's so nice." She said.

"Whoa. Okay, Mom, just so you know, you're supposed to HATE all my boyfriends."

"Not all of them. I just didn't like Chad."

When she said his name, I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. I still hurt, because I still loved him. _  
[And I'm comfortable]_

[But I miss screaming and fighting]

Flashback--

"Just get lost!" I yelled.

"It's my dressing room. YOU get lost." Chad said.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Good." I spat angrily.

"Good." He said, staring at me.

The next thing I knew, his lips were crashing down onto mine and I was shoved against a wall.

His arms wound around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I broke away from him and smiled.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we are SO good." He said, kissing my lips softly.

_[and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you]_

[He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all]

"Hey!" Drew called, running after me.

It had been a hard day in the studio (Chad kept popping up. Literally. EVERYWHERE.) And I just wanted to run away from it all.

I turned around and faked a smile.

He caught up to me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

I was so glad that he didn't put his arm around my waist. Chad always did. And that was too much to handle right now.

"So what's wrong?" He asked after a while.

"Nothing" I mumbled, thinking of Chad.

How he'd force it out of me. How he'd beg me to tell him. How he'd tease me when he knew. How he'd apologise when he actually offended me.

I single tear rolled down my cheek. _  
[And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now]_

[I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you]

I was sitting in my room, tears rolling softly down my cheeks.

My phone rang suddenly.

I answered it, trying not to sound as if I'd just been crying.

"Sonny?" Drew asked. "Have you been crying?"

"No." I lied.

"Look, we need to talk. Meet me out front in like 5, okay?"

"Sure."

He hung up.

I walked out the front door of my house, and he was standing there. He looked like he was going to regret something.

He took my hand, and looked into my eyes.

"Sonny," He started.

Oh boy, I knew where THIS was going.

"I don't think you're really over him. I mean, it's obvious you still love him."

Damn. Even he knew. Was I that transparent?

"So I wanted you to know that it's okay. I've talked to him for you, and he explained a fair bit. We're not meant to be together, I can see that now. Bye, Sonny. Oh, and by the way, you should go and talk to him." He said.

He kissed me on the cheek one last time, and walked away.

I waited for the heartbreak. The sobs that broke my chest. The feeling of being lost.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

It never came.

Suddenly, I realised what he had said.

"I should go and talk to him." I said, getting into my car.

I walked into his dressing room, wondering if he'd still be there. It was really late at night.

I saw him sitting there, and I smiled to myself.

"I was told to come and talk to you." I said.

He turned around. As he saw me, his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

I felt my smiled widen in response.

"I have some explaining to do." He said, motioning for me to sit next to him on the lounge chair.

I walked to him and sat down. He took my hand.

"Look, I know I was a complete jerk. I'm sorry for dumping you, but-"

I cut him off.

"Why?" I said; my voice barely more than a whisper.

"Why what? Why I'm sorry?"

"No, why did you dump me?"

"Oh. Well, to tell the complete and honest truth, I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't want to hurt you, and I knew it was inevitable. That's just what I always do."

I shook my head.

"It is. You've seen it happen, Sonny. I'm a self-centred jerk, and I'll never change. But I'm sorry."

"Would a self-centred jerk be sitting here apologising to the girl he broke up with?"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"Sonny…I don't want you to be 'the girl I broke up with'. I want you…No, I NEED you to be MY girl. I was so jealous everytime I saw you with that guy that it was unbelievable." He said, playing absent-mindedly with my fingers. "I love you Sonny. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I quickly got up, sat on his lap, and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Good." I said, smiling.

"Good." He said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Just shut up and kiss me." I said.

He kissed me deeply, and I sighed.

God it was good to be back in his arms.

**A/N- So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Absolutely horrible to the point where it burned your eyes out? (If so, then whoa. Sorry. Although you probably can't read this if your eyes have burned out. LOL. So maybe you should get someone else to read out my apology to you. On second thoughts, just go to a hospital… Yeah. I think that would be safer. :| )**

**Then tell me. **

**Don't be one of those 'silent readers' I hear so much about.**

**It's not cool. I mean, all of us who write these stories put a lot of effort and time into writing, only to have people read and not tell us what they think. If we didn't want your opinion, then we wouldn't put in on , and then you'd have NOTHING to read. **

**THINK ABOUT IT… [While you're reviewing. Haha. ;)]**

**(Seriously though, all jokes aside, did you hear the one about the biggest wall in the world? Haha, I'd…Oh, wait. That's a joke. Damn. Nevermind.) **

**Aaaaaaaaanywhoo, I'm pretty sure you're all DYING to see me stop typing, so I will.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Just couldn't take that silence, could ya? Had to come back for more, eh?  
I knew it! LOL, I'm seriously gonna go now. Like, seriously. I'm not kidding.**

**I'mma let you finish, but I'm going now. (OMG, I HATE Kanye West. Poor Taylor Swift. Team Taylor all the way, dudes.)**

**Byeee!**

**Thanks for reading! (And reviewing, like you're going to. AREN'T YOU?!)**

**P.S-Seriously though, does anyone get sick of me carrying on like this? Do you get sick of me rambling on about random things when you're trying to read a story? Please tell me. If you do, then I'll stop. It just never occurred to me that people might find it annoying, until one of my friends goes "Oh, wow, that's annoying!" When reading my story. **

**Thanks again for reading, and it means so much to me that you took time out of your lives to read something I've written. I'm thankful for each and every one of you, Even that silent reader out there, smirking, going "Haha, she'll never know I didn't review"… (YES, YOU! I can see you! Don't deny it!) Okay, so that sounds kinda stalker-ish, but you get my point… (Or do you?). **


	3. Fearless The third one

Fearless;

The third one

**A/N- Hi again. Only me. LOL. So….How has everyone been lately? Mmm, yeah. I agree. Wait, what? I'm supposed to be writing a story? Oops. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!! What?! No, not you! The other one! No, not you..Yeah, you. Guy with the moustache! **

**Anyways, this chapter is brought to you by the AWESOMELY COOL thinking of someone very awesome. **_**Iamsoinlovejonasbrothers**_**, your idea inspired this story. I wasn't gonna write another one, to tell you the truth, but **_**Iamsoinlovejonasbrothers **_**reviewed and suggested that I write it to Fearless, By Taylor Swift. AWESOME IDEA!!**

**At first, I was like "Pft, I can't write a CHAD &SONNY fanfic to Fearless!" but then I listened to it again and got inspired! **

**Haha, hope you all like it. **

* * *

_[There's something bout the way_

_The street looks when It's just rained. _

_There's a glow off the pavement, _

_You walk me to the car, _

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah.] _

I looked around at the rain-soaked pathway, wondering how I was going to get to my car.

Trust it to rain the one day I don't remember my umbrella.

"hey!" I heard from behind me.

I turned on my heel and came face-to-face with Chad.

"You look like you're a little stuck." He said, looking out at the sheeting rain.

"I didn't bring my umbrella." I mumbled, looking down.

"Then it's a good thing you have a boyfriend who is always prepared!" He said, laughing, as he pulled out his umbrella.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He opened the umbrella and held me close, always making sure the umbrella was over my head. Even if it meant he was getting wet. [**A/N- WHAAAAAAAAAAA? Chad's hair getting WET?!**]

We walked all the way to my car, and I laughed.

"What?"He asked.

"I feel like dancing."

"In the rain?"

"Yep. Weird." I said.

He chucked the umbrella to the ground and took my hand, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

We began to dance, and I smiled at him.

"Yes?" He said.

"Who else would dance in a parking lot in the rain with their girlfriend?" I said.

"Hm, you do have a point." He said, but continued to dance.

And in that moment, as we were dancing and getting absolutely soaked, I was completely fearless.

_[We're driving down the road, _

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, _

_Run your hands through your hair, _

_Absent-mindedly making me want you]_

_[And I don't know how _

_It gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless.] _

I stood at the park and watched everyone having fun on the old playground.

Sure, you could call me a little scared. It was rusty and falling apart.

Chad silently walked up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing standing over here?" he asked, looking over at how much fun my cast mates were having. "It's not like you to be over here while they're…Doing that."

I looked at him nervously.

"It's a little rusty, don't you think?" I admitted.

"You're not…Sonny Munroe is not scared that a playground is gonna collapse, is she?!" He said, smiling.

He held his hand out, and I hesitated.

"Come on, Sonshine. Am I honestly going to let anything bad happen to you?" He said.

I put my hand in his.

The second our skin touched, I felt Fearless.

_[And I don't know why_

_But with you I would dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, _

_Fearless.] _

I opened the door nervously, trying to flatten my crazy hair.

"Hey!" I said, as I looked out.

"Hi." Chad said. "Wanna come for a drive?"

"Oh…I…I was supposed to do all these chores before my Mom got home…" I said.

"Aw, come on! They'll still be here when we get back. I'll help you with them later."

He held out his hand, and I smiled.

Taking his hand, I walked out into the drive. Absolutely Fearless.

_[So baby drive slow, _

_Til we run outta road, _

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here. _

_In this passenger seat, _

_You put your eyes on me. _

_In this moment now, _

_Capture it, remember it.] _

_[Cause I don't know how _

_It gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. _

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I would dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, _

_fearless.]_

_[Well you stood there with me in the doorway,] _

We stood in the doorway of his dressing room, both not saying anything.

He pulled me closer, and I felt my hands start to shake.

Why was I so nervous? Geez, it's just Chad!

He saw me hesitating, and put his hand out.

The second I took his hand I felt fearless, and I moved closer to him.

_[My hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave, _

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something. _

_It's Fearless.] _

_[And I don't know how _

_It gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. _

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I would dance_

_In a storm in my best dress,_

_fearless.]_

I sat outside the studio and watched the rain get heavier.

Truth be told, I was a little scared of storms. But I was sitting here to get the cool breeze.

Tawni walked out and frowned at me.

"SONNY! You have to come back into the party! Nico has been trying to find you!" She said bossily.

"Tawni, I'm not in the mood to party. And Nico only wants to dance, because no-one else will dance with him. Why don't you?" I said, not looking at her.

"But he's NICO!" She said, pouting.

"I'm aware of that, Tawn."

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" She shouted, flouncing back into the party.

I smiled and laughed to myself.

After a few more minutes of silence, I heard someone slip through the door behind me.

I felt said person sit beside me and put a hand on mine.

But this person didn't speak. We just sat in silence.

It was only when the person went to get up that I turned around.

"Chad?" I said, seeing that it was him.

He stopped and sat back down.

"Hey." He said.

"Why were you sitting there?" I asked.

"Came to see if you wanted to talk." He said simply.

"But you didn't say anything." I countered.

"I figured that if you wanted to talk, then you would talk." He said.

I smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I leant my head against his shoulder.

"This really isn't your kind of week, is it?" He said.

"Not really."

"And it's been raining all week, too. Not the kind of weather one associates with my Sonshine." He said, grinning at me.

I grinned back, then remembered the phone call that had brought me out here.

"What's wrong?" He said, with so much love in his eyes.

"I…I just…She's…" I stuttered, breaking down into sobs.

He held me tighter and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"hey, it's okay." He whispered in my ear.

I eventually calmed down enough to be coherent, and looked up at him.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

I stared up at his suspiciously, and he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I…Am going to dance!" He said, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"You're gonna dance in the middle of a storm?" I asked incredulously.

"WE'RE going to dance in the middle of a storm!" He said, putting his hand out.

"But I'm wearing my best dress!" I complained.

He just grinned at me and held his hand out.

I took his hand and he led me out into the middle of the rain. We began dancing, and I forgot all my fears, all my doubts, and all my sadness.

"What ARE they doing?" Nico said, watching Sonny and Chad out the window.

Tawni walked to the window and peered out. She sighed and turned back to him.

"They're dancing in the rain." She said.

"Why?!" Nico asked, bewildered. "Isn't Sonny scared of storms?"

"Because love is fearless."

* * *

**A/N- Sooooooooooooooooo…..What did you think? **

**I swear that is my favourite line I've ever written. "Why?!" "Because love is fearless." …Sigh. **

**Yeah, that's all I wanted to say. That and "please review." **

**Loveyouall for reviewing and reading, it seriously meant the world to me. SERIOUSLY. **

**Thankyou so much, **

**Xx, Shelly, Xx**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions (what the next song should be, what should happen, etc) then feel free to say them. I accept all types of reviews. **


End file.
